


По течению

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Какие причины могут заставить человека стать скользким ублюдком?</p>
            </blockquote>





	По течению

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Current](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/103883) by corporateasshole-andlovingit. 



Он был смышлёным парнишкой. Всегда лучше других, с детского сада и до самого выпускного; отличные результаты Академического Оценочного Теста. Директора колледжей готовы были умолять такого талантливого студента поступить к ним; кошелёк его матери умолял не соглашаться.

Его нельзя было назвать очаровательным ребёнком. Он не играл на музыкальных инструментах, и, несмотря на большие успехи в физкультуре, никогда не испытывал особой тяги к спорту. После шестого урока он шёл домой и принимался за домашнее задание, которое непременно сдавал вовремя. Там, где он жил, частенько воняло тушеной капустой, этот запах невозможно было вывести с одежды; а мамочке было похуй, одевается сын в чистое или нет.

Он был тихим, скромным мальчиком.   
Серым мышонком.

Даже в раннем детстве к его поведению было невозможно придраться. Если он бил кого-то из детей, то делал это так, чтобы воспитатели не застукали. Синяки, которые он наставлял, обычно исчезали уже к вечеру.  
Он знал. Он опробовал всё на себе.  
Порой он делал другие вещи, способные причинить гораздо больше вреда. Чудовищные вещи, которые взрослые не замечали, потому что делали их сами.  
Сокрытые ото всех раны.

Он видел свою мать с каким-то мужиком, потом с другим, а иногда она приводила сразу нескольких. Он гадал, был ли среди этих мужиков его отец, но вскоре отмёл от себя эту мысль. Затаив дыхание, он подглядывал за ними из своей комнаты или сидя под кухонным столом.   
Пару раз ему удалось проскользнуть в родительскую спальню; он тихо лежал под кроватью, пока его мать с кем-то трахалась.  
Он всё понимал. 

Конечно, он совершал ошибки. Его методы всё ещё были недостаточно отточены, но ведь ему только что стукнуло пять.

— Как, ради всего святого, ты поймал этого кота? — спросили они.  
— Кто-то из старших детей заставил тебя это сделать? — спросили они.  
— Где ты достал нож? — спросили они.  
Играющие на публику подхалимы. Они никогда не вызывали в нём уважения.

— Нет! — ответил он. — Это был несчастный случай. Кот первым напал на меня.  
И они ему поверили.

Долговязый, бледный мальчик. Он выглядел усталым.

Учителя обожали его за бесконфликтность. Правда, некоторые из них переживали, что за бесконфликтностью кроются какие-то внутренние проблемы, но очень сложно долго фокусироваться на каком-то одном ученике, когда под боком голосят ещё тридцать пять.  
Его оценки были безупречны, он не влипал в неприятности — лишь изредка ввязывался в драки с другими мальчишками. Это было нормально. Его мать никогда не вызывали в школу. Он даже забыл ее подпись, потому что ей не приходилось расписываться в дневнике поведения.

Он продавал сигареты старшим ребятам; они разрешали ему зависать вместе с ними возле автомагазина, если, конечно, он соглашался оказывать им кое-какие услуги. Когда-то он уже видел такие ухмылки — там, у себя дома. Он знал, что нужно делать задолго до того, как понял, что это значит.   
Но осознание пришло быстро.

Он внимательно изучил их окружение. Впитал в себя всё: каждую вспышку света, каждый звук. Он принял их в себя, сделал их своими.  
Он подкарауливал своих «друзей» в переулках по одному. А затем убивал. Иногда он делал это просто ради забавы, иногда — чтобы что-нибудь у них забрать.   
Они отняли у него слишком много. Он всего лишь возвращал долг. 

Эти парни, которых он прикончил, были беспризорниками, отбросами общества. Никому не было до них дела. Как никому, и он это знал, не было дела до него самого. И вот тогда старая рана, которую он ковырял годами, наконец-то начала гноиться. Юность вихрем пролетела мимо; перед ним мелькало всё больше лиц, всё больше искаженных болью и бессмысленной мольбой масок. 

Он знал, что его прикончат, стоит только повернуться спиной. Поэтому он никогда не поворачивался. Он предпочитал планировать всё в два, а то и в три раза тщательнее, чем потом быть взятым за задницу. Он мог часами поджидать в тесном грязном шкафу какого-нибудь ублюдка или какую-нибудь блядь; он мог ждать всю ночь, если понадобится. Он стал чёртиком, выпрыгивающим из табакерки с ножом в руке, или с отвёрткой, или с чем придётся.

Однажды, вернувшись домой, он почти столкнулся с кем-то на лестнице. От незнакомого мужика смердело его матерью. Впрочем, ничего нового, но у него был чертовски тяжёлый день, и сегодня он точно не хотел ночевать в этом борделе. Только не этой ночью.  
Раньше он довольствовался обладателями тонких запястий и миловидных мордашек, но теперь этого было мало. Ему необходимо было ощутить в руках податливую плоть, почувствовать на себе вес чужого тела, когда жертва пытается вырваться. Больше никаких хрупких вещей.  
Он окликнул мать, крепко сжимая в руке гаечный ключ. Она отозвалась из кухни; из-за света крохотной грязно-жёлтой лампы их тени казались длиннее, чем были на самом деле. Мать была пьяна и всё никак не могла вспомнить его имя.  
Он переспросил её трижды, прежде чем замахнуться.

Это было восхитительно. Когда металл с отвратительным хрустом проломил ей затылок, он подумал о треснувшем яйце, вот только из раны брызнула кровь, а не желток. Его мать хотела закричать от боли, но вместо крика у неё изо рта вырвался лишь неприятный булькающий звук, оборвавшийся сдавленным хрипом, и она рухнула прямо на грязный кафельный пол. Он бережно перевернул её на спину и погладил по лицу, под её затылком расползалось багровое пятно. Сначала он сломал ей ноги — левую, затем правую; ему нравилось смотреть, как острые обломки костей прорвали кожу и дешевые капроновые колготы. Бежевый капрон совсем скоро окрасился в тёмно-красный; жизнь вытекала из его матери вместе с кровью. 

Лицо он оставил напоследок; отбросив гаечный ключ и натянув перчатки, он принялся бить её прямо руками. Она уже ничего не понимала, в её взгляде смешались недоумение и агония. «Ей и не нужно ничего понимать», — думал он, ломая ей нос, колотя кулаком по челюсти и скулам до тех пор, пока они не превратились в один сплошной кровоподтёк.

Вместо предсмертного хрипа у неё на губах вздулся кровавый пузырь; слюна, слёзы и кровь стекали по тому, что когда-то было её лицом. Он вздохнул, поднялся на ноги и принялся рыскать по ящикам в поисках наличных. Он улыбался. 

На какое-то время он успокоился. Ушёл из дома, устроился на работу в офисе — довольно скучную, где нужно быть как все и запрещено носить полосатые галстуки. Тени у него под глазами становились всё глубже с каждым месяцем бессмысленного разглядывания монитора и щелканья по клавишам. Он точно знал, что был слишком умён для всего этого дерьма. Результаты Академического Оценочного Теста пылились где-то в его квартире-студии и стали пахнуть кошачьей мочой, хотя у него никогда не было домашних животных.  
На зарплату он мог бы себе позволить обзавестись лучшим жильём, но слишком привязался к своей дыре, своему убежищу. Соседи его не доставали, в здании всегда было шумно и людно — это место напоминало ему о тех временах, когда он жил с матерью. Незнакомые повесы и вдрызг пьяные мужики. Он чувствовал себя дома.

Иногда у соседей пропадали коты или собаки, а несколько раз даже дети. Самые мелкие, те, от кого можно было легко избавиться. Если они пролезали в измельчитель мусора, он разрешал им остаться. А вот запихивать их в мусорные баки он не любил — это поднимало слишком много шума, да и запах распространялся довольно быстро.   
Разве мог он устоять перед этим сумасшедшим блеском, который сначала вспыхивал в их глазах, а затем бесследно исчезал в момент смерти? Некоторые были умны, прямо как он в их возрасте. И их взгляд стекленел, когда они осознавали, что сейчас будет больно. Очень больно.   
Некоторые обделывались от страха.  
Он одинаково любил их всех.

И его ещё ни разу не застукали.

В тот день в офисе было неспокойно, народ о чём-то перешёптывался. Он не обращал внимания, впрочем, как и всегда, фокусируясь на своём боксе. Коллеги пристально глазели на него, тыкали пальцем, шушукались.  
Он все ещё не обращал на них внимания.

Но он не смог и дальше оставаться безразличным, когда в помещение ворвалась группа захвата, и его вжали лицом в пол. Ему зачитали его права, а он не стал сопротивляться. «Это конец», — подумал он. Его поджарят на электрическом стуле или отмудохают до смерти во время бунта заключенных. А ещё лучше — забьют дубинками прямо в душе. Он ждал этого, точно оцепеневший, разглядывая стены своего нового дома без окон. «Я таракан», — думал он. — «Меня невозможно уничтожить». Он приспособился, он слился с окружающей средой, как делал уже много раз.

Спустя пять недель в одиночке, к нему явилась какая-то сучка с таким видом, будто она здесь хозяйка. Дорогие туфли, соблазнительные губы, большие сиськи.  
«Возможно, это место действительно принадлежит ей», — подумал он с усмешкой.  
Она разложила перед ним бумаги — какой-то контракт или что-то в этом роде. Он лениво обвёл взглядом сперва её, затем документы. Судя по всему, это её не впечатлило, но оно и понятно. Его авторитет был таким же фальшивым, как её улыбка. Она была равнодушной, с холодным, колким взглядом.

Он ответил, что ни черта не подпишет, если ему не дадут отмашку по убийствам и изнасилованиям. Она даже глазом не моргнула, только придвинула ему контракт поближе. Его требования были учтены ещё до того момента, как он их озвучил.

— Я представляю очень, очень могущественную корпорацию, — сказала она, а затем спросила, как его зовут.  
— Эндрю Джонсон, — ответил он.


End file.
